Relationships Found
by hersheygal
Summary: Sequel to Relationships Lost. Now that Jack and Kate are finally together, things seem to be falling into place. Will Jack and Kate survive all the difficulties of the island, or will it tear them apart? Jate, Skate,Sana,CC, SunJin, and more. Chap 7 up
1. My Love Pushed Me To Him

Chapter 1:Relationships Found

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is a sequel to my Relationships LOST story. In order to understand this you must read the other story. Well if you want to be confused then I suppose you can read this:D But I would strongly advise you to read the other story first.

Kate and Jack walked to the hatch together. It was their shift, and this time, they were looking forward to it.

Sayid and Locke spotted them immediately and grinned.

"What are you smiling at?" Jack asked, trying not to grin himself.

Kate looked at everyone smiling and couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm proud of you Jack. You followed your feelings and let the island take control." Locke got up and patted Jack on the back.

"What?" Jack looked at him like he was crazy. " I didn't let the island take control John."

"Then how do you explain how you two are ok again?" Locke asked.

"I went to him., We talked things though. The island had nothing to do with it." Kate said.

Sayid looked on. He was happy for the couple. Really he was. But just looking at them brought a wave of sadness over him. Would he ever love anyone again?

Locke shook his head. "You think it was you Kate, but the island pushed you to him."

"No John, my love pushed me to him." Kate said.

Jack smiled. That was such a cheesy line really…

From the looks of it, Sayid and Locke felt the same way. Kate felt extremely stupid and she blushed.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well it's out shift now so you two can leave."

"We don't have to leave Jack. It's not your hatch." Locke said.

"It's not your hatch either!" Jack said, raising his voice.

"Jack." Kate placed a warning hand on his arm.

Jack contained himself and said in a more controlled voice. 'I understand it's not my hatch, nor your hatch."

"Actually, it is my hatch more than anyone else's here on this island." Locke said.

"What would make you think that John?" Jack asked now raising his voice again.

"_I _did all the work to get to this hatch. _I _discovered this hatch." Locke said, with his arms crossed.

"No John. _Boone _did the work too. _Boone _discovered the hatch too. _We _helped get the dynamite for the hatch and _Kate _was the one to go down here first. It was not just you" Jack said.

"Jack has a point there Locke. Really come on. Why are you wasting your time on this?" Sayid said, and slowly he dragged Locke out with him for Locke was stunned by Jack's reply. Jack was right. It wasn't _his _hatch. Well he would make it that way soon.

"Jack, are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just so sick of his island mythology. It's all such a load of crap!" Jack said, frustrated and he plopped onto the couch.

Kate walked over to him and sat next to him but at that minute the button went off. Kate rushed to do it so it wouldn't make Jack mad. She came back and sat with him again.

"Jack, do you think things will change?" Kate whispered.

"What do you mean Kate?" Jack looked up at her.

"With Sawyer waking up, and us being together, that's got to have a change on everyone." Kate said.

"I don't think that we have that much power to change everything Kate. Why are you thinking this way?" Jack asked her.

"Well I sat here almost every day with him for eight months. Now he is awake, and you and me are talking again. That will affect decisions that will be made in the future." Kate said.

"Well yeah but it's nothing to be worried about." Jack said and took her hand in his. 'Everything will be ok. _We _will be ok."

Kate smiled at him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the heck?" Sawyer grumbled as he woke up. He had a horrendous headache, his back hurt, and his shoulder hurt. He supposed the shoulder and the headache were from not having medicine and the back was probably from sleeping on the cave floor all night.

He remembered what had happened. He had been talking to Jin, and he had told him about how Kate had watched over him almost every second. Then Ana and Sawyer had gone into her cave, and that's when he didn't remember anything. Sawyer opened his eyes.

Ana was staring at him. "Well finally. It took you like a day to wake up."

"A day?" Sawyer asked.

"No actually we slept for about ten hours and then I woke up around sunrise and now it is almost noon." Ana said.

"Really? What happened?" Sawyer asked, sitting up.

"You just collapsed. I think you aren't ready for the outdoors yet Sawyer." Ana smirked.

"Oh I'm ready all right." Sawyer said, now standing up. Then he groaned. This was one bad headache. He knew he was going to have to go to Jack. Maybe Kate was with Jack and he could talk to her.

"I'm going to the hatch. You comin or not?" Sawyer asked.

"No. Sawyer. Don't go." Ana said, going to him. She was not going to let him go. If he did, he would go straight to Kate.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be back soon. We didn't get to finish our night together. "Sawyer grinned.

Ana rolled her eyes. "I'm coming with you then."

They walked off to the hatch.

A/N: All right! It's time for you to review! I know it is a short chapter but I have had a lot of long chapters lately so I think it is time for a short one!


	2. I'll Change When You Do

Chapter 2: I'll Change When You Do.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews guys, they really keep me going.

Jack smiled. Kate had fallen asleep in his arms. He was stroking her hair. They had had quiet a night. Well she had at least. He guessed she had slept for a while but really the fight that had happened between Kate and Ana really had taken a toll on her.

Ana and Sawyer walked through the door. Jack made no indication of moving.

"Oh just wipe off that grin on your face Jacko." Sawyer sneered at him. He was obviously very jealous

When Ana saw Kate on Jack like that, she smiled. No way was she going to loose Sawyer to Kate now. Things were working very well. But then Sawyer had just said that so he obviously still felt something for Kate.

"Looks like we weren't' the only one that had action last night Ana." Sawyer said.

"Sawyer we didn't do anything and you know it." Ana said, which brought a glare from Sawyer.

Jack's smile quickly vanished and he got up and carefully placed Kate back on the couch.

"Jack" Kate murmured and grabbed for Jack. Jack took her hand and squeezed it then he put in back down and walked over to Sawyer.

"You weren't supposed to leave last night Sawyer. Did you take any medication after I gave you some?" Jack asked but he controlled his anger because like he had promised himself before, he wasn't going to worry about Sawyer anymore.

"No. But I look fine and dandy don't I?" Sawyer smiled.

"He passed out on the cave floor last night." Ana said. She loved egging Sawyer on.

"Oh really." Jack said. "Go lay down. Now."

"Yes Mommy." Sawyer said but he just stayed there.

"Sawyer.' Jack looked at him.

"What? You really expect me to obey you?" Sawyer asked.

"No. You didn't stay in bed last night. You need to take your medication," Jack went into the other room and grabbed his medication and gave it to Sawyer. "Give him a glass of water." Jack directed Ana.

"Sawyer. You need to at least sit." Jack told him.

"Fine then." Sawyer said, and glanced over at Kate on the couch. He sat next to Kate, who was still sleeping.

Jack checked Sawyer over and realized he was ok. "Look Sawyer. You are ok right now. But do you realize that this time yesterday you were in a coma? And then last night you went running around the island? You should be in bed still."

"But I'm not. And I am fine Doc!" Sawyer said.

"Yeah I know you're fine. Tonight you might not be. You need to stay here the rest of the day. Tomorrow, maybe you can _walk _around but that's it. Ok?" Jack said.

Kate stirred and woke up. "What's going on?" She said sleepily as she sat up.

"Your boyfriend has me on hatch arrest." Sawyer told her.

"Sawyer." A smile came across her face. "What did you do last night?"

Sawyer remembered what Jin had told him the night before. Jin had told him that the whole time Sawyer had been in the coma Kate had stayed with him and watched him.

"Oh nothin'." He said.

"You had to do something. How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I'm feeling fine sweetheart. Your boyfriend doesn't think so. Please convince him that I am fine." Sawyer said. Ana came and gave Sawyer the water.

"Here Sawyer take these." Jack handed him the pills.

"You aren't tryin' to kill me are ya?" Sawyer said before he took the pills.

"Yeah I wish Sawyer." Jack said.

"Sawyer just relax ok? Jack knows what he is doing." Kate said.

"Uh huh. I still have my doubts.."

"How are you Kate?" Ana gave her a sweet smile.

Oh how Kate wanted to punch her face in.

""I'm doing better than I have in a long time Ana, Thanks for asking." Kate said just as sweetly.

"Well since you'll be here for the rest of the day, Kate and I are going to leave. Ana, can you take care of Gale?" Jack asked her.

They had kept Gale in the armory for a long time after they had tried to propose a trade a couple of months ago. Gale wouldn't talk and they had no idea what to do but to just leave him in there.

"Of course I can take care of him. I've done it so many times before." Ana said.

"Right." Jack nodded. "Sawyer. You will stay here."

"Yeah whatever doc." Sawyer said.

Kate got up and went to freshen herself. She was in desperate need of a shower but Jack wanted to leave and she wanted to be with him so she would leave her need of a shower for later. She just washed her face and brushed her hair.

She walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Freckles. Can I talk to you a sec?" Sawyer asked her. He stood up from the couch. He had to know.

"Um yeah." Kate glanced at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders. So he knew nothing.

They walked into the other room.

"What do you want Sawyer?" Kate asked him. She kept her eyes on the floor. She had looked after him for eight months. She had waited for him to wake up, just to hear his voice. She couldn't believe she had spent that much time with him. How did he repay her? Like he always did. By doing nothing. He had been with Ana the whole night. The only thing keeping her sane was knowing that Jack was with her and that Jack loved her. Jack treated her so much better than Sawyer ever had.

"Why did you watch over me?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Kate was startled.

"Jin told me that you spent most of the last eight months here, in this room. Watching over me." Sawyer said.

Sawyer was acting almost nice and it was scaring her.

"Sawyer I-" Kate was interrupted.

"Don't lie. I know why. You care for me. That's it huh?" Sawyer looked at her in the eye.

"Sawyer……. We didn't say goodbye. I was afraid you would die before we could settle things." Kate said.

"So you wanted closure? That's it?" Sawyer sounded disappointed.

"I wasted eight months watching over you. I don't know why I did it."

"Wasted?" Sawyer raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah Sawyer. Wasted." She looked up at him, " You've never ever been nice to me. We've had our moments. Sure. Yes, at one point I was under the impression I was in love with you!" There. She admitted it. The first time ever that she had blurted anything out to him. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She felt tears coming. She couldn't continue.

Sawyer looked shocked. "You really feel that way?" He slowly walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell me Freckles?" He said softly while being less than a couple inches away from her.

They were staring at each other now. She had to stop this. She didn't love him anymore. Sawyer didn't really care about her.

Jack watched from the doorway. Neither of them had noticed his presence. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. If Sawyer did anything………no he wouldn't finish that. Kate wouldn't let him, would she?

"Sawyer. I- I don't love you." Kate said.

Hurt flashed across Sawyer's face but then he quickly regained his composure. He was shocked she had been so straightforward. She had never been straightforward like that before. She had to feel something.

Before Kate knew it Sawyer was kissing her. She hade to admit, it was one of the best kisses she had ever had,. when they broke apart, he whispered, "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me, and I'm gone, forever."

"You have always been gone Sawyer." Kate said.

"Tell me. Tell me you don't feel anything." Sawyer said.

'I don't love you Sawyer." Kate was trembling.

Jack had left as soon as Sawyer had kissed her. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't believe it. He had trusted her. He loved her. He sat by the computer trying to sort his thoughts.

Kate looked at Sawyer. "I did Sawyer. I did. But we're not right for each other. There is a woman out there, who wants your attention. She might not act like it, but she does. Why can't you change Sawyer? Be nice to the one person on this island who wants you. Right now you have a chance to start over. You can take it or not."

Sawyer looked at the ground. For the first time ever, a girl had hurt him. He had only let it happen once before, and it had been his own fault. His own doing. He didn't like this feeling.

"I'll change when you do." He looked at her.

She nodded and left.

A/N: I apologize for the Skate. I really do. I promise there will be tons of Jate in the next chapter to make up for it!


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3-confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THE SKATE! I am sorry! I really am! I promise that things will look up for Jate like right now! Be prepared for fluff!

Kate walked out of the room all confused. Not confused about who she liked. It was Jack for sure. But she was confused about Sawyer. What had caused his sudden act of tenderness? It was so weird. She wanted to talk to Jack about it. She felt like she could tell him anything now that they had everything out in the open. She found him in the computer room, head in his hands.

"Jack?" She went to him. "Are you ok?"

Jack looked up. He looked like someone had just told him his dog had died.

"Oh gosh you saw it didn't you?" Kate saw the look on his face and immediately knew. "Don't jump to conclusions! I want to explain."

Jack leaned against the chair. "I don't know what to say. I heard you say you didn't love him, then you were kissing. I knew that it was Sawyer who caused the kiss, but you were kissing him back."

"You heard me say I didn't love him. I mean it Jack. I mean it. I don't love him. I don't understand why he acted like that. He acted nice for once. I mean don't you think it's strange? I just.." Kate trailed off. "Jack listen to me. I love you. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. If you can't trust me now, then how are we going to survive the future?"

Jack looked at her wearily. She was right. "I do trust you. We just started trusting each other again Kate. It's gonna take some time before we have a relationship like Sun and Jin or Charlie and Claire have. You know that. You watched Charlie and Claire the past eight months. They didn't even talk until about three months after he had tried to take the baby. It was slow progress. And look at them now. They're asking me to marry them!"

"I know." Kate's head snapped up. "Wait, Charlie proposed to her? Where have I been?"

"Well when they told me you were busy fighting with Ana." Jack smiled at her.

"Oh… I guess that I should go talk to her.. and Sun. She's on the verge of giving birth Jack. I think she needs to stay here in the hatch."

"Listen to us Kate. We haven't even resolved this issue we are having and yet we are worrying about everyone else. Kate I love you. I can't wait for what's gonna happen with us. I understand what just happened with Sawyer in the other room. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything, even Sawyer." Jack took her hands in his.

Kate smiled. "You're right. You are such a amazing guy you know that?"

Jack smiled and reached over to kiss her.

"Now that was a kiss I will never forget." Kate murmured when they broke apart.

Jack grinned and they spent another hour in that room talking about issues on the island just like old times. Of course they were able to sneak a couple of kisses in here and there and they were holding hands the whole time.

Sawyer watched Kate leave. He hated this feeling. He let Kate in and he let his emotions get the best of him. Why had he opened up like that? He had told himself numerous times after Cass to never let someone have that sort of power over him. He decided to take Kate's advice. There was Ana and he knew he was pretty safe with her to not let her in and take over. From now on, it would be plain hostility to Jack and Kate.

Ana wondered what had happened. She had been curious but she was not going to get up and look in like Jack had. She wasn't going to let him know she was that curious about it. What did Sawyer want to talk to Kate about? When she saw Kate leave, she knew that nothing had happened. Kate looked visually confused and upset. Sawyer had obviously told her to leave him alone. Then Kate went into the computer room when Jack had gone to. She didn't frankly care what was happening in there. She was wondering why Sawyer wasn't coming out of the other room. She decided to go and talk to him.

A/N: I couldn't think of a ending….of course it is really late but usually I get a lot of my inspiration at night so I don't think that would interfere. So did the fluff make up for that skate in the last chapter? I hope so! This is sort of a filler chapter that makea you all happy… Please review!


	4. Katie

Chapter 4-Katie

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: This story is quite refreshing to write after the last couple of weeks on LOST….sorry for all the fluff that is about to happen but I had to write it to get it out of my system!

Kate and Jack decided to leave the hatch and go talk to their friends. Kate wanted to get away from Sawyer and Jack didn't blame her.

"So should we go to the caves first?" Kate asked Jack as they walked hand in hand.

"No I think we should kiss first." And then Jack stopped her and kissed right there.

After they finished kissing Kate laughed. " Are you going to do that all the time?"

"No.. just when I feel like it. And if you feel like it of course." Jack smiled.

"Well I don't feel like it right now." Kate said seriously.

Jack looked disappointed and they began to walk again for a couple of minutes.

"Ok now I feel like it again." Kate smiled.

"Hey! That wasn't fair Katie!" Jack said and hugged Kate.

"Katie?" Kate quickly withdrew from Jack's embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, no one has called me that for a long time." Kate said, tears filling in her eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I won't call you that then."

"No. I like it., I do. Just ... Use it sparingly ok? I don't want anyone like Sawyer to pick up on it… Well really, I don't want anyone else to call me that.'

"Ok…" Jack said.

Kate wiped her eyes. "I know you are confused. I will tell you someday about the man that called me that. Just not yet."

"No I'm sorry for brining it up."

Kate started to walk again and Jack followed after her.

"No you didn't know Jack It's not your fault.."

Because of this, Jack was reminded about Kate's past and how painful it was for her. He knew he would have to be careful about that and not bring it up until she wanted to. He did want to know what she did, but that didn't matter anymore. Jack stayed silent then because he wasn't sure how Kate was at the moment.

"Jack?" Kate stopped and turned around which stopped Jack who had been following her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Kate smiled and they embraced.

"I love you too." Jack said, and they kissed for a long time.

"Well I think we should actually go to the caves now and stop stopping along the way." Kate said as they broke apart and began walking hand in hand again.

"Yeah I know but I miss you even if you are right next to me. We haven't talked talked in a long time and all this talking is making me spoiled." Jack said.

"Yeah I know but I wouldn't exchange it for the world."

(scene switches to Charlie and Claire at the caves)

"So when should we have the wedding?" Claire asked as she fingered her ring again.

" I don't know but I am sure glad that we have a location." Charlie said.

"I'm glad that Sayid helped you finish the church Charlie. I know you were upset when Eko quit building it." Claire said.

"Yeah I still don't really know why… I know that he started to really like the button for a while but then he even stopped with that… I think he's lost all faith all together…"

"That's really too bad isn't it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. But even strong Locke's faith failed him a couple of times remember?"

"Yeah. He would push the button for a month, then stop, then start and it would continue… right now he is pushing it right?"

"Yeah."

"I lose track sometimes.." Claire laughed.

"Yeah because the button isn't a important thing to be thinking about. The important thing is when our wedding is going to be!"

"Well we can't talk about that till we talk to Jack since he will be officiating it."

"Who will officiate his wedding?" Charlie asked.

"Jack's wedding? Well right now he is nowhere close to even having a girlfriend so I don't think we need to worry about that. By the time Jack is even close to marrying we will probably be off this island."

"You're right." Charlie laughed. "But you know, we probably won't ever leave this island."

"Well I still can hope can't I?"

"Yeah. Hey look speaking of Jack, there he is!"

"Oh good. I wanted to talk to him more about Aaron." Claire said and took Aaron from Charlie's arms and walked over to Jack. Charlie followed her.

"Hey Jack. Hi Kate." Claire said as she walked over to them.

Jack and Kate had stopped holding hands before they got to the caves. They weren't ready to tell everyone else that they were a couple.

"Hi Claire., how is Aaron?" Jack asked

"I think he is ok for now. But when should I start worrying about the baby food?" Claire asked.

"Well we can wait about a month Claire before you have to worry about that okay?" Jack said.

"Okay.. How are you?"

"How am I? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well yesterday was pretty hectic with the fight and all. Are you ok Kate? What happened?" Claire asked.

"I'll talk to you later about what happened okay?" Kate smiled at Claire.

"As for me," Jack started. "I am doing horrible. "

"Oh why's that Jack?" Claire became concerned.

"well I was able to sleep last night all right but today.. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again."

"Why not?"

"There's someone haunting my dreams." Jack said mysteriously.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Jack." Claire was confused. Jack was acting weird.

"Oh don't listen to him." Kate smacked Jack.

"ow!" Jack rubbed his arm and they all started laughing.

"Jack there's more things to talk about than your dreams!" Claire said.

"Yeah like our wedding!" Charlie said.

"I heard about that Claire I am so happy!" Kate said.

'Kate you and I need to catch up. Yesterday when I left you were a mess and today you are happy. Come on let's leave the guys alone." Claire said and Kate and Claire then started walking to the beach to talk.

"Hey Jack," Kate said as she started to walk.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna tell her everything ok?"

"Ok. Then I'm going to tell Charlie everything."

'Ok." Kate said and then they began walking to the beach.

"What are you talking about Jack?" Charlie asked.

"Well you know how you keep telling me that Kate and I belong together?"

"Yeah."

"Well you were right."

"What! No way! Really?

"Yeah really!"

" So you guys are together now? How? How did it happen?"

"Well it happened this morning… we just talked.. and it worked out."

"Jack1! You didn't just _talk! _Come on spill man! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Charlie was getting really excited.

"Ok ok. So last night I had a dream about Kate. She died and it was my fault and it really shook me up so I went to the beach to clear my thoughts. Well Kate came and found me and we made up.."

"That's it? You made up? How?"

"Charlie really…"

"No I want to know! Come on!"

"Ok… yes we kissed. Are you happy now?  
"Yes! Thank you! You know it's my turn to tease you for all those times you teased me about Claire."

"hey that's not fair. It was so easy to tease you."

"Yes and I have a feeling it will be easier to tease you!" Charlie said.

"I hate you." Jack said and started to walk over to Sun who was sitting with Jin.

"I hate you too!" Charlie called after him, still laughing.

A/N: I got stuck half way through with this and I don't know why… but anyways sorry for all the fluff but I needed to write it after all the craziness on LOST. Next chapter though there will be more Sana..


	5. The Future

Chapter 5: The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been focusing a lot on my Impressions story which I just finished like a week ago so now I've been trying to update all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And hey, the good news is, Ana is still alive in my story! Yay! Also my view of Ana has changed and so I might not make Ana as jealous and as mean anymore.. but we'll see. There's no jate interaction in this but I still think you'll like it.

Ana walked into the room that Sawyer was in and he was sitting on a chair near the wall. She thought that he looked sort of stunned.

"What's wrong Sawyer?"

He stood up. "Nothin."

"I saw Kate leave with Jack a while ago. You've been in here this whole time. I was leaving you alone but now I'm just plain curious."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired from.. everything." Suddenly everything hit Sawyer like a wall of bricks. He thought he was fine but he realized that just yesterday he had been in a coma. Everything had changed in one night. Obviously everything changed for everyone else too.

While he had been thinking, Ana had come up right in his face.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked, tiredly.

Ana was seeing a new side of Sawyer and frankly, it scared her. He was showing his emotion. He wasn't the kind of guy to show emotion and she liked that because she felt the same way.

"Something is definitely wrong. Come on cowboy. Hustle up."

"Look Ana I appreciate the concern but I just want to be leave alone right now all right?" And with that Sawyer left the hatch leaving Ana to stand there stunned. And she couldn't run after him because she had to watch over the button. "Oh hell screw the button." Ana muttered to herself and ran after Sawyer.

……………

Kate and Claire were walking to the beach together and talking like schoolgirls the whole way.

"And then he leaned in and kissed me as the sun rised!" Kate squealed.

"No way!" Claire gasped.

"I know! It was so romantic! And it only got better from there, except when," Kate looked around then whispered into Claire's ear. "When Sawyer kissed me."

"WHAT!" Claire practically screamed. "But I just saw him last night with Ana and he looked happy to me!"

"He did?" Kate asked, feeling slightly jealous.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good. I would feel bad if he wasn't happy."

"So why did he kiss you?" Claire asked.

Kate didn't say anything.

"Kate." Claire whined. "Come on I've told you all about my dates with Charlie!"

"Well I told him I didn't like him, and then he kissed me and asked me if I could still say that I didn't. And then I told him that he should start concentrating on Ana. He was pretty upset. Then I walked into the computer room and Jack was in there. He looked horrible. He had seen the kiss."

Claire gasped and Kate continued. "I told him that I loved him and nothing would ever stop that and we are ok again. In fact on the way to the caves we couldn't stop kissing."

Claire sighed. "Everything is right in the world again. Charlie and I are engaged and You and Jack will be the next ones down the isle…or beach line.. Whatever."

"We just starting going out Claire!" Kate laughed.

"Yeah but you've known each other for a year so you've gotta count that in. I'm telling you in a month he'll be on one knee."

Kate sighed dreamily imaging the scene.

Kate and Claire finally reached the beach and looked to find Libby to tell her all the good news.

…………..

"How are you feeling Sun?" Jack asked warmly as he set his backpack down and sat next to her and Jin.

"About ready to burst." Sun laughed, holding her stomach.

"Yeah that's about right." Jack smiled and looked at Jin. "How are you?"

"Worse than her." Jin laughed as well. They were both beaming. Jack smiled wistfully. Maybe someday that would be himself and Kate. Then he shook himself from that thought. They had just starting going out. But he couldn't help but think of the marvelous wedding they might have in the future.

A/N: So here was a small chapter to remind you that I am still updating this story. I will update sooner if I feel like there are a lot of people waiting. I'll probably still update soon anyways but I would appreciate reviews! Coming up: Sawyer/Ana make up (or makeout whatever you want to call it) lol and some Jate interaction.. and after that…Sun will be in labor! Who's baby will it be? Dun dun dun! And will Aaron ever grow?


	6. Missing You

Chapter 6: Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I was in a very jatey mood while writing this just letting you know. Yes the beginning is a little skate-ish but you'll all love the end of the chapter I promise. I'm not sure how good this is since I wrote it at four in the morning but I think you'll like it.

After an hour of chatting with Libby, Kate became restless and decided to head back to the caves to find Jack.

As she walked she thought about all that had happened in the last week. She was going to beat herself up forever because she had taken so long to really realize her true feelings for Jack. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

While thinking, Kate hadn't really watched ahead of her and she found herself bumping into Sawyer.

"Sawyer?"

"Hey Freckles." He muttered softly and continued walking past her.

"What's going on?" Kate turned around, concerned for him.

"Nothing." He called over his shoulder. Kate squinted at him. He was acting so strange. Had he really valued her that much? "Sawyer?" She called after him, running to catch up to him.

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to be ok. It's not like we were ever together." She grabbed onto his arm.

He shrugged her off. "It's not just that. I've been in a bed the past nine months and everything has changed. I mean, Jin speaks English!"

"I know everything feels weird but the solution is not running away. I know that you want to but believe me it doesn't help."

"I ain't running away."

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. Where's Ana?"

"Who cares where Ana is?"

"You love her. I know you do. You at least like her don't you?" Kate prodded.

Sawyer stared at her. "Yeah." He nodded, as if telling himself that.

"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you with her? She cares about you. Look I don't want to have to tell you a third time to go talk to her so go." She gave him a slight shove and sent him on his way and she walked behind him.

"Ok ok I'm going already. You don't have to walk me there you know."

"I'm not. I'm heading to the caves."

"To find Jack right?"

Kate didn't miss the resentment in his voice. She didn't answer.

He turned around and stopped again and she almost ran into him. She looked down, remembering the kiss they had shared a few hours ago.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You know I love you. But I know I'm not the man you want or need. Jack's good. He'll be there for you. I'm glad. Yeah it will take me a while to get used to it, but you know what? I'll be ok."

Kate smiled and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Sawyer. I really am. I love you a lot and I want us to be friends ok?"

Sawyer nodded and grinned. "Yeah. Friends is good. See you later Freckles."

Kate stood for a minute watching Sawyer leave, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She felt horrible for leading Sawyer on like she had, and then turning him down. Now that everything was ok between them, she felt like everything was back to normal.

She walked faster to the caves, needing to see Jack. She felt stupid for missing him so much even though it had only been a hour since she had last seen him but she really did miss him a lot.

She reached the caves and looked around for him but couldn't find him. She skimmed the area quickly but there he was nowhere to be seen. She found Charlie a few feet away and she walked over to him.

"Hey Charlie, have you seen Jack?"

Charlie grinned widely." Now why would you be wanting to see Jack?"

Kate put her hands on her hips. "Don't be difficult ok?"

"Oh no way. I'm going to have as much fun with this as I possibly can. Hurley and I have been waiting for the two of you to hook up forever."

"What if I told you it was a emergency?"

"What? If you don't see him you'll suffer from Jack withdrawals?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now where is he?"

"I believe he's in his cave. I can't believe you didn't check there. I think he's with Michael."

Kate mentally slapped herself. Of course he would be in his cave. "Thanks Charlie. How is Michael doing?"  
Charlie frowned. "Not too well. He wants to start another search party."

"Yet another one?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. He just won't face the facts that Walt is probably gone."

Kate walked over to Jack's cave, but hid in the bushes beside it so that she wouldn't interrupt the conversation. She felt bad for eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself. From the spot she was at she could see Jack and Michael's faces clearly. They were both standing a couple feet away from each other, both of them looking upset.

"Look Jack I know you don't really care all the much anymore but I need to do this."

"Michael of course I care. It's just you've been risking everyone's lives every time you launch these search parties that never work. Walt may not even be on the island anymore."

"How would you feel if the person you loved the most was suddenly kidnapped and was missing for a year? You wouldn't know if that person was still suffering, whether that person was dead. You wouldn't know. Jack if I only knew. I need to know if my son is okay." Michael was close to tears and Jack was pretty close to it as well. He remembered his dream where the others had kidnapped Kate and he had been the one to give them permission to kill her. He closed his eyes tightly for a second to regain his composure and Kate wondered what he was thinking about.

"Ok. We'll do another search party. But this time, I think we need to do something about the man we have down in the hatch and use him to help us." Jack said.

Michael nodded gratefully at Jack. "Thank you."

"We'll talk more about it tomorrow ok?" Jack said and Michael left. Kate got out of the bushes just before Michael reached her.

"Hi Michael." She smiled at him.

"Hi Kate. He's in there." Michael smiled knowingly at her.

Kate sighed. Charlie must have told the whole camp about Jack and herself.

She walked into Jack's cave and spotting him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey." She said softly, placing a hand on his back as she sat next to him.

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Are you ok?" Kate began rubbing his back. "You're so tense back there. Let me give you a backrub." She sat behind him, sitting on her knees, as she began massaging his back with her hands, going up and down his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Oh that feels so good. When did you learn to do that?"

Kate smiled.

"Michael wants to go find Walt again. We're going to form another search party."

" Can I go this time?" Kate asked, holding her breath. She knew how Jack felt about her going with him on the dangerous missions, and she hadn't gone on one since Sawyer had gone into his coma. She hoped Jack would let her come on this one.

Jack didn't answer right away, and Kate's heart sank, thinking she had pushed too hard.

"Yeah. Yeah. You can come. Just promise you'll be careful ok? I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think you'd lose me?" Kate stopped massaging Jack's back and her hands lingered on his shoulders.

He lifted his hand and grabbed her hand from his shoulder and she sat down beside him again as their hands interlocked with each other. She gazed into his eyes. "Jack?"

He took a deep breath. "I had this dream, about you. They kidnapped you and then I let Them kill you."

Kate saw the pain in his eyes. He obviously had taken this dream pretty seriously.

"Oh Jack." She gripped his hands tighter. "You know that you would never do that. I know you would never do that. It was just a dream."

"I know. I know." He smiled a little, as if being ashamed of taking the dream so seriously." I just don't know what I would do if you-if you were taken away from me." He searched her face, waiting for her reaction.

"I know what you would do. You would look for me until you found me, and then you wouldn't be satisfied until I was completely safe again. Jack I promise you I'll be careful ok? Nothing is going to happen."

Jack nodded and they both sat there in peaceful silence, holding hands.

"I missed you." Kate said.

Jack looked at her again. "You were only gone for a hour." He grinned

"I know. Isn't that sad?"

"No. I missed you too." Jack let go of one of Kate's hands and he brought his hand up to her face, gently tracing her jaw line, not failing to notice her lips.

"Well that's.. good. I wouldn't want this to… be a one-sided relationship." She slowly.

"Trust me. It's not one sided. " He said softly. He couldn't take it anymore and he leaned in and kissed her. At first it started out slow and sweet, and then it became passionate as Kate pushed him onto his bed with her on top of him.

A/N: I don't want you guys to get the wrong idea with that last sentence. They're just going to wake up the next morning in each other's arms. Nothing happened. Sorry. Lol! This isn't rated high enough for that stuff. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will have some Sana and Sun's about ready for the baby to come!


	7. Sun's Baby

Chapter 7- Sun's Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I don't really have a explanation for why I haven't updated. This part is going to go back a couple of hours to after Kate talked to Sawyer.

Sawyer hurried to the hatch to talk to Ana. He wanted so much to talk to her and hoped that he hadn't ruined any chances that he had had.

But as he walked there he realized that she was walking towards him on the same path.

"Sawyer." Ana stopped in front of him.

"Hey I'm sorry for talking to you like I did. I shouldn't have.

"No I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've been acting pretty childish."

Sawyer smiled." So now that we've got that settled, do you want to go finish that party in your cave?"

"No way. Sawyer, Jack said you had to sleep in the hatch tonight."

Sawyer frowned. "But I'll be closer to Jack at the caves so if anything happens I can just holler."

"Come on. We'll have the party another night ok?" Ana smiled and they walked to the hatch together.

"So you think I'm worth all this Rambina?"

"Oh yeah. I like the challenge." Ana grinned.

The next morning Charlie walked to the caves and heard someone yelling. He rushed to the cave that the yelling came from and realized that it was Jin. Sun and Jin had stayed at the caves that night because Jack was closer there.

"What's wrong?"

"Sun's having her baby! Get Jack!" Jin told him.

Charlie quickly ran to Jack's cave, but stopped when he saw the scene inside of it. Jack was sleeping and he had his arm around Kate, whose head was resting on Jack's chest.

Charlie smiled and admired them for a second before he remembered why he was there.

"Jack!" Charlie went over to him and shook him.

"She needs surgery." Jack murmured in his sleep.

"Jack!"

Jack opened his eyes. "What?"

"It's the baby! Sun's having her baby!"

When he finally realized what was going on, he quickly sat up, forgetting that Kate was there, and Kate fell off the makeshift bed.

Kate yelped in pain, and Jack quickly went to help her. "I forgot you were there!"

Kate glared at him as she gingerly sat up.

"Come on Jack!" Charlie beckoned him.

Kate waved him off, and Jack ran with Charlie to Sun's cave, where Sun was sitting next to Jin.

"Ok how far apart are the contractions?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, three minutes?" Jin said.

"It feels like every three seconds." Sun groaned.

"Ok Sun, you're doing great. Just do what I tell you, and you'll be fine."

Sun nodded.

An hour later and Sun was finally giving birth. Kate had recovered from her fall, and she thought that she had a sprained wrist but she stayed quiet about it, planning to talk to Jack about it after he was done. He had noticed her wincing a couple times when she did something for him but she refused to tell him why.

Everyone else was told to stay away to give Sun space.

"Ok Sun you're doing great. Just one more time all right?"

Sun breathed deeply and Kate was glad that Jack was around this time to help deliver. She knew Jack was only a spinal surgeon, but for some reason she had always assumed Jack could make anything better, and in her eyes he could. Here he was delivering a baby. She wondered if Jack would deliver her baby if she ever got pregnant on the island. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and watched as the baby started to cry.

Jin laughed, Sun cried, and Jack smiled as he took some towels and wrapped it around the baby.

"You have a boy." Jack smiled at Sun and Jin, watching them hug each other.

He handed the baby to Sun and Jin and he let them be alone and he walked out of the cave and breathed deeply. Even though he knew the basics of delivering a baby, he never had had to deliver one, and he had been worried that there would have been complications, but there hadn't been any. He wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to deliver his own child, but quickly dismissed the thought. He and Kate had just gotten together.

Kate smiled when she saw Jack walk out and she went to him. "How did it go?"

"They have a boy."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I didn't stick around. I thought that they would want to be alone."

Kate looked at him and walked past him into the cave. She congratulated Sun and Jin, and then asked what they were going to name the baby.

Sun and Jin then looked at each other and back at Kate.

"We're naming him Jack."

"What?" Kate's eyes widened.

"We were talking about using characters from our parent's names, but since we probably won't see our parents again, and everyone here is our family now, and Jack has done so much for us, we're naming him Jack."

"You shouldn't do that! Don't you want to continue your heritage?"

Sun smiled and looked at Jin. "I'm sure we'll have another baby."

"You can count on it." Jin smiled.

Jack walked back into the room and started to instruct Sun on what she should do. "I would love to move you to the hatch, and I wish that I had done so, but I didn't think about it so you'll have to stay here for a few days. I'll make sure you're comfortable though."

"Aren't you going to ask what his name is?" Sun smiled at Jack.

Jack grinned. "What's his name?"

"He is named after a amazing man that has been there for everyone."

Jack looked confused and Kate helped him out. "He's named after you, Jack."

"Me?" Jack's voice raised a couple of octaves.

"Yes you." Jin smiled.

Kate put her arm around Jack's waist. "Come on you amazing man. Let's go have breakfast."

A/N: So I don't really know how many chapters this is going to have. I've pretty much run out of ideas, and I don't even know if anyone is still following this story. If I get reviews then I will probably continue it so just let me know. I promise that I will update much faster the next time around.


End file.
